Dragons of Protection
by Zealiefox
Summary: OC included. Lucy gets captured and tortured by a dark guild. They want to get information out of her, about certain Fire Dragon Slayer, to revive a dark demon from Zeref's book. But they don't know the one, who can revive their demon, is actually a tortured blond girl in their cells. Story set after Daimatou Enbu. Spoilers from new chapters. NaLu! New to writing stories.
1. Shiba Akari

Hello guys! I really love reading fanfictions and I love drawing, but I just couldn't draw the emotions I wanted to insert into this story. This story will include an OC (Original character) I created. She will be introduced in actual storyline. I am new to this and I would like you to write some review or feedback on my story, I hope, I will be able to continue in writing this. I would like to create something original but with these series and with about 48 000+ stories with NaLu included it's pretty hard. But, let's get to it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail, it is all work of Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1: Prologue – Shiba Akari

Somewhere at a vast lands:

I lay asleep near the ruins of the Dragon castle. Why is it called a Dragon castle? Well, lots of dragons, especially like me, were living here. They destroyed this area after people went against the Acnologia, sadly, my older brother. That's true, I was a normal mage once, now I am a human, able to transform into a dragon ... not any dragon ... but we can talk about that later.

There were lots of lizards and snakes moving around me, collecting all the energy leaking from my large body, when something came. Something, that was large and shining brightly, it could be a lacrima, but not the one used by mages, no … this was way bigger lacrima and it was bathed in a fire. I defended myself with my large, dark red wings before the light coming out of it. When I calmed down a bit, I opened my yellow eyes and saw a familiar face. There he was, a giant king of the fire dragons in all his glory, I mean, his image showing in lacrima. He started talking to me: "Akari … I was finally able to find you„ I was able to answer quite calmly. „What do you need, Igneel?" „What are you being so hostile for, little girl? I need to meet you on my fire grounds. Fly there and you will discover more, I will wait for you there, you have 2 days." With this, the large lacrima disappeared. I didn't even get a chance to answer properly. I thought to myself 'What the hell does he want this time?'. I couldn't help it though, he was the one, who chose the right path for me after obtaining my new form, not the wrong one, like my, now evil brother, chose.

I stood up, leaving every poor animal there, alone on the sun, flying away, hiding before every person or mage, that could hunt me down.

Meanwhile in an unknown train:

Lucy's POV.

„Oi Luce!" 'Oh god, not again' „Two more hours Natsu". All I could hear was heartbreaking „Whyyyy?!" Before I fell asleep and heard Erza say one more thing: „You don't need to shout, we are in a train." followed by that original thud!.

We were on our way home, unaware of what will happen in the near future, that was coming really fast.

Please review and leave a message!

Story (I hope) will continue in next chapter.


	2. Cursed amulet and the important mision

Dragons of protection

 **Summary:** OC included. Lucy gets captured and tortured by a dark guild. They want to get information out of her, about certain Fire Dragon Slayer, to revive a dark demon from Zeref's book. But they don't know the one, who can revive their demon, is actually a tortured blond girl in their cells. Story set after Daimatou Enbu. Spoilers from new chapters. NaLu! I am new to writing stories so sorry about some mistakes.

Well, hello there, thank you for your reviews for this story, also likes. I just couldn't find some time to write the second chapter. Now here it is, I hope you will enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail, it is all work of Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 2:** Cursed amulet and the important mision

 **In Magnolia:**

Lucy's POV:

We arrived quite quickly. As soon as the train stopped moving, you could hear Natsu shouting things like: ''Finally! Ground!'' as from I could hear till the red devil stopped him in the process.

After this trip I needed long and really warm bath, so I told everyone I will come back to the guild right away after I unpack my things home. We received pretty much money for this mission so none of us will have to starve to death in few months.

On the way home I met my landlady dressed in some pink dress that was so tight around her you could …. nah, better not comment on that. She told me about some letter and that she put it on my desk. I thanked her and went to my flat.

Like the landlady said, there was a letter lying atop of my desk. It was a pretty weird one though. It was burned from sides and it had some iron mark on top of it. Well, if someone sent a letter to me, I guess I should read it at least. I grabbed my knife from the kitchen and started opening it. There was some amulet inside. When I took it out and placed it in my hand I could see some runes that covered the whole thing, but it was really beautiful necklace. But then, something happened. After around 10 seconds or so, it started to burning, I threw it away, with hope that it would stop heating up …. it didn't.

 **Somewhere, where everything burns:**

Akari's POV:

I was finally able to get here, it took me 1 and half day though, I just hate when someone calls me out of nowhere.

I landed onto the ground covered in ashes from burnt trees and grass. I just stood there, waited for Igneel to finally show up. He just have to make me wait every damn time.

After around 30 minutes or so some lacrima finally showed up in the middle of lava pools. I got right next to it so I could hear at least something, then I started.

''So, what do you need me for Igneel?'' I couldn't see anything in the lacrima, but at least I could hear him talking to me.

''You remember Natsu Dragneel, don't you?'' I narrowed my eyes. ''Of course I remember him, you took him through that gate. So? What about him?''

''He is in the city named Magnolia, some bad storm is coming, I need you to go there, and the best would be if you would join their guild.''

''Wait! Guild? Are you kidding me Igneel? You know I hate humans and especially mages, and you want me to join the guild? And anyway, I thought you would believe your own son you trained that he can take care of himself easily.'' I tried getting out of it since I didn't have any contact with people for around 500 years already. And mages …. those mages.

''Silence! Of course I believe my son, the problem is daughter of Layla.''

I knew some Layla but could it be … ? ''Layla? That celestial mage?''

''Yes, that one, her daughter is in grave danger and we will need her in the future, and I don't think my foolish son would be able to defend her by himself.''

''So, to sum it up, you want me to join some guild named Fairy Tail …'' 'damn such a stupid name' '' … full of mages, that like to hunt down dragons and stuff and you want me to defend some celestial mage so she could stay alive till you need her?''

''Don't dare you put it that way Akari! I just need you to defend her, so do your thing! Look at the ground, there is a letter, you will give it only to master of that guild, they should accept you after reading it. That is all for now. I will contact you as soon as you will need it.''

With that the lacrima disappeared.

I looked at the ground a bit away from lacrima, then I saw the letter he told me about. I grabbed it and flew off into the direction of Magnolia city.

3 days since meeting with Igneel:

Akari's POV:

I landed in some forest near the city so no one could see me. I changed into my thin human form.

I was dressed in dark red sleeveless shirt that mostly covered upper part of my torso. I wore short black trousers covered by dark red scarf, also I had black leather boots.

Just to let you know, the only thing I liked about my human form was my hair and eyes, I had bloody red colour of hair combined with black. About my eyes … they looked like dragon's with combination of orange, red and yellow.

I went straight to the centre of city, looking for that guild. I think I found it in like 2 minutes. I should know they would build it atop of the city, where everyone could see it.

In a few seconds I found myself in front of the big wooden doors, I could hear everyone shouting and celebrating Mavis know what. I gathered up all my courage and entered into the hall knowing this will be one hell of a mission.

When I was inside, I looked around, then I saw a bar with some girl with white hair behind the counter. 'Maybe she will know what I am supposed to do if I want to join this guild … '. I went straight to the bar.

When I came to her she was rubbing some glass with some cloth.

She looked at me, smiled and asked: ''Welcome, can I help you with something?''

I pushed my urge being hostile away and tried answering her calmly. ''Thank you, well yes actually, is it possible to join this guild somehow? I was told this letter would allow me to do so.'' I handed her a letter I got from Igneel hoping this would somehow work out.

Well, it did, she sent me right to the master of their guild, even without opening it, I think his name was Maka …. something? Nevermind that. I found the door to his office upstairs. I knocked and entered after he said I may enter.

''What can I help you with child?''

Damn I nearly choked, child? 'Old guy, I am around 600 years old already …'

''I am supposed to give you this letter, I think you should understand everything from it. I handed it to him and he took it right away, looking at me suspiciously while opening it.

After reading it and I think even rereading it 2 times he looked at me wide-eyed.

He checked if the doors were closed and turned around. ''So Igneel sent you'' I looked at him

''How do you know that? There was no signature or anything like that.''

''He is the fire king of the dragons, you would recognize it anywhere.''

'Well, it's true, he is …'

''So he sent you to defend Lucy from great danger? He doesn't believe his own son?''

''Believe me, I asked him the same question, he said that even Natsu wouldn't be able to defend her from what is coming''.

He thought about something for few moments before answering.

''Come here child.'' I approached the wooden desk where he stood. The he took out something from drawer, it looked like a stamp.

''Tell me colour.''

''… red?'' I showed him my arm and there it was, some mark on my right arm, just great …

''This is a mark and proof of that you are the part of Fairy Tail. Welcome to your new family, Dark fire dragon.''

I looked at him wondering what everything did that damn Igneel write in that damn letter.

''Thank you, I guess … I should take my leave then.'' Turning away I started walking to the door. He stopped me though.

''Natsu will come in few hours, try talking to him, just do not say anything about your mission yet. Here you have a map marked with position of Lucy's house, I think you know how she looks like'' he told while handing me some paper with red x on it.

''Try guarding her, everyone in this guild is precious part of our family.''

When he finished I could smell something, like ashes or fire, who knows what it actually was but it was followed by some screaming and shouting downstairs.

''Oh, it is Natsu, he has come already, go there, meet up with everyone.''

After this I took my leave and went downstairs.

There stood some guy, with pink hair. I know he had pink hair before but it wasn't this pink at that time before 400 years ago …

I approached him and tried saying hello … just before my word came out of my mouth the doors were threw open and someone shouted ''Where is Natsu?! Lucy's house is on fire!


	3. Of fire and iron

Dragons of protection

Wow! So many favourites and follows! Thank you guys! I really appreciate this. I will try making each chapter larger and larger. I hate cliffhangers but I just had to make some in this story and it was quite funny. I know, I am evil ^^. Enjoy the third chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail, it is all work of Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 2:** Of fire and iron

 **In Magnolia:**

Akari's POV:

I approached him and tried saying hello … just before my word came out of my mouth the doors were threw open and someone shouted ''Where is Natsu?! Lucy's house is on fire!

At that moment pinkette looked at me, wide-eyed. I could see some hatred and fear in his eyes just in a split second he turned away and sped from the hall, being followed by everyone from the guild. I followed them too, since I just had to and it was that girl who I had to defend and her house was on fire … damn Igneel would kill me if she would die sooner.

When we were nearing her house I could smell fire … well that's quite normal if her house was on fire … but what disturbed me was that sneaky smell of iron and lizards.

I was approximately 50 meters behind Natsu. I could hear him shouting her name like his life depend on it. Some fatty woman stood near the house with her hands on her eyes. I guess she knows the girl since some people from the guild were asking her what happened.

I looked at the burning construction … problem was the fire. It was really huge one, it almost looked like someone created it.

I can control fire, but not fire as large as this one in my human form, I had to get at least into a half human, half dragon form to get inside and to try to save her.

I went behind the house so no one could see me and tried getting inside …

 **Meanwhile …**

Natsu's POV:

At the moment Jet ran into the hall and shouted his message to us I could feel my anger welling up inside me. This couldn't be happening, I just had to get there, she is our friend and we had to help her.

When I got there I nearly fell to my knees. Fire was huge and I couldn't eat it, when I tried to, it hurt like hell. I just had to get in there and save her.

While trying to come up with some idea how to get inside I saw the window to her bedroom open (the one we always use with Happy), unfortunately Happy was somewhere with Carla so I had to get there the other way. I saw the door left open, maybe her landlady left it like that while trying to save her own life, 'I guess no other option left, huh?' …

Lucy's POV:

When I threw away that amulet, everything started burning, even my walls caught up on fire, but then something happened. Amulet opened up and some sort of armored snakes came out of it.

They were really long from what I could see, they had red eyes and their bodies were black, plus they were covered in some sort of burning armor. I tried getting away but I couldn't.

They attacked me and pinned me to the ground, I couldn't move. They were like chains that held down their prey.

One of them suddenly started to change. He grew into some kind of lizard with legs and arms even with wings.

He then looked at me with his dark eyes and started …

"Hello there Lucy Heartfilia" he smirked while looking at me "I think you would like to know what are we trying to achieve but this is no time, nor place to speak about things like this."He moved right next to me and kneeled down looking at me "Your friends are coming and you will have to behave or they will not end up in one piece. Do you understand little foolish girl?"

After that monologue he put something sticky on my face, I couldn't move nor speak. Then he grabbed some little thing, it looked like a small coin and pressed it to my arm. It started burning, it hurt. I wanted to cry, to shout for help. The pain was unbearable. That thing started to submerge into my skin leaving a burned scar, after that I only saw black, nothing more …

Natsu's POV:

I ran inside, right upstairs, the fire burned my skin, I couldn't breath normally. I never felt fire like this.

The door were closed, I had to get in there, to save her I tried opening it, shouting "Lucy! It's me! Open the door!" Nothing … I tried pushing the door open, it wouldn't budge …

Lucy's POV:

I could hear him, I could hear Natsu trying to get here. I wanted to shout. But I was tired. It was frustrating.

I couldn't do anything just wait what will happen …

Lizard looked pretty nervous, guess he didn't count on that they would get here so fast, he then ordered snakes to get off me.

They hid their presence in dark parts of the room …

Natsu's POV:

I could hear some movement inside, I do not know what is happening in there but I will find out soon enough.

I went back few steps and charged at the door, it flew open, finally!

Then I saw her, lying on the ground with something black on her face, she was sitting on the ground, her keys nowhere to be found, I approached her.

„Oi Lucy, you alright? Come on, let's get out of here…"

Lucy's POV:

Natsu approached me, I could hear him talking to me but I couldn't quite hear him, I do not know what was happening to me but what was disturbing was that lizard disappeared …

Then I saw him … in the back of the room ... holding something like a knife, approaching there with his snakes behind him.

I tried calling Natsu's name and telling him to turn around, I couldn't … I couldn't do a thing they were going to attack him and I couldn't do a damn thing …

Oooooh, we have here another cliffhanger, hang on guys, chapter 4 will be here asap! ^^


End file.
